


Christmas miracle

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: one Christmas story, enjoy it :)Happy Christmas to all <3





	1. Chapter 1

Jude has been living in the place where his mother left him house, now for several months. Hartford was practically on the other side of the state. He wanted to be as far as possible from LA anyway.

After everything he did for Oscar, he did not even notice it, and even less appreciated. And then, as if that was not enough, he was betrayed by the man he loved. 

No more left for him in LA. Back in the town he grew up was like the beginning of healing. Although mothers had not been there long ago, there were people he knew and the house in which he feel good. It seemed he finally found peace.

He has never mentioned the past two years. There was no need. There lived a completely different life here. He was employed in school. He like to work with children, and the kids like him back.  
Over time, he began to think more about how to have her own child. But everything was against him. He was alone and he was gay.  
It was even more surprising. He did not even intend to ever meet Zero again, and yet he could not imagine anyone else. So how did he think he had a baby?

And then one morning happened something quite strange. He got to work earlier than usual and found a basket with a child in front of the door.

Although it was autumn, it was warm weather. He digs a basket and looks at the sleeping baby. He does not think for a moment and go to social services. With the employee finds that the child is left behind and that the one who left him has only written his name. Joey.

Not even thinking, Jude asks if he can take care of him, and the social worker agrees to give him temporary custody only because the Thanksgiving Day is coming soon.  
Jude gets to work to take some free days.

Jude only when he put the boy in the car and went to the house start to catch panic. What did he know about children? The doctor who examined him said he had about four months. Jude takes a deep breath so on the way home, he buys some of the some necessary things.

When he's brought him home, Joey still does not cry. Just curiously watches what's going on around him. Jude tell him something when he gently put it on his bed and changed him. He does not even know how, it has never done so far. After that, he takes him to the kitchen and warms the bottle, so the child eats almost half and starts to fall asleep.

Jude knows this is just the beginning and it will not always be so easy. After a couple of hours, Joey starts crying, seems to be without ceasing, and whatever Jude does does not working.  
It is clear that both of them will need time, and try while the baby is sleeping, he sleeps too.

The days are passing slowly, and nights even slower, but it seems that they are moving forward slightly, and Jude finds that sleep is getting longer, and occasionally gets to repair a house that looks like a bomb exploded in it, sometimes even manages to cook something. Both are tired and exhausted, but Joey seems to accept little by little his attendance and concern.

A couple of free days he replaced for an unlimited annual. For now he thinks that he needs to devote to the child. In his humble opinion he and Joey caught the rhythm and every day they got better and easier.

It’s morning before Christmas and Jude are pleased to realize that is already eight when he heard Joey coo in the crib. He got up and took him to his bed, so he whispered and talked while change him. Bring the bottle and feed him, then both play with a new toy which he bought him for Christmas.

When he goes to the window he sees the first snow falls. Jude overwhelmed some peace which moved to a child who sleeps peacefully in his hands.

Now he knows he was right, and that Joey was missing part in his life.  
He is aware that this is only temporary and that he should not have to tie to a child he is likely to take from him, but now they need each other, and it shall be.

Day runs as usual. Feeding, dressing, sleeping, playing ... Jude even manages to get a little tree for their first Christmas.

He brought the child to the snow. Joey smiles and catches the flakes with small hands.  
Jude could watch this forever.

After noon they are both tired, and when Joey fall asleep, Jude still makes some little things and runs past him. Wake him quietly knocking at the door.

He looks at a child who still sleeps and slowly get up and open the door "Zero!" Jude says surprised. "Can I get in?" Zero asks, because the snow is getting stronger. Jude moved to the side and leaves him in the house.

They stands in the middle of the room not knowing what to say. "How did you find me?" Jude asks surprised. "I have my ways" Zero laughed weakly "did you have to go so far away?"  
"I needed that" Jude is trying to hide the bitterness. Then he was made to hear the child. "Please, wait" he says, and leaves the room.

Zero does not know what to do, so he stays in the same place.  
In a few minutes Jude returned. Zero when see a child can not believe it, so sits down because feels his legs become gelatin.  
Jude laughs "Zero, meet Joey ..." approaches the place where he was sitting.  
"Jude?" Zero stuttered. He sees how Jude deftly holds a child and can not see how much shine. This is a totally new Jude.  
"Sorry, how did you come here?" Jude sat down and put Joey in his lap. Zero still can not speak. Now just notice that the house is full of children's stuff. Joey looks happy while Jude rocking him back and forth.

"I wanted to see you" Zero finally talked. "I'm glad you came" it seems Jude really thinks that, so Zero relaxes a little.

Jude tells him how Joey came to him and Zero about what's going on in the club. When Jude takes the baby to bed, Zero is offered to prepare something for dinner.  
While talking, they feel like nothing has changed and they have never been torn apart, while in the background playing Please come home from Christmas ....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy Holidays folks :)

Zero wakes up and looks around for a while trying to determine where he is. Then heard the child and Jude from the other room, and smiled. He got up from the couch that Jude offered him last night.  
He glanced out of the window into a snow-covered city. Winter idyll and some peace that has not long since felt.

He wanted to see Jude, he came this far, though he did not know what to expect, but this is not even in the deepest dreams.

Jude and Joey were the perfect picture of something that never came to imagine.

Jude brought the child "Good morning. Happy Christmas" says, and as if this is the most normal thing in the world, put Joey in the Zero arms. "Morning" Zero manages to stammer while watching stunned in the face of a child. Apparently he well sleepy and was in the good mood. "Please, just keep him just to warm his bottle" Jude extends to the kitchen. Zero sits on the armchair near the Christmas tree, starts to rock the little boy and talk to him. When Jude comes back with a bottle, he watches for a few moments in the scene "Hey, I see you agree well" put the bottle in the Zero hand and he started feeding the baby.

If he could never imagine Jude with a child, this was even less imaginative, but somehow everything went hand-in-hand. Joey ate and held his finger all the time. The child seemed to feel how much Jude and Zero were connected. Zero finally realizes. Jude was that, always. Why could not he immediately see it? He was a coward, and Jude did not deserve it.

When Joey fallsleep again, Jude is making meal and coffee and they having breakfast in silence, enjoying the Christmas morning.

"I have to go back" Zero says and Jude just nodded. Soon he called him a taxi, kissed him on the run and without a lot of words, Zero went away.

Jude goes to look at the baby who is still sleeping, going back into the kitchen and looking out the window. Now somehow it's easier to tolerate separation. He was glad to see him, but there was someone he had to worry about, he shrugged, and went to work some things until Joey did not wake up again.

*

Zero thinks about everything he has seen. Jude seems to have grown up and matured in these few months. Jude always been a lot more serious than he was, but since he was taking care of the boy, he had some special warmth and gentleness.

Since he has returned to LA he can not stop thinking about the two of them. They are occasionally heard on the phone or seen over skype, but they never talk about their relationship. Jude was telling what new Joey learned and Zero about what's going in the club. That was all.

Zero thinks a lot about what Jude told him when he left, and now he was even more afraid. What could he offer him? He was afraid that he would ruin everything, and now Jude was no longer alone. Still, he missed Jude every moment.

*

One night Jude calls and Zero immediately notices something is wrong "Jude, what happened?"  
"He'll take him for a week ..." Jude says with a shaky voice. Simply, he did not know who else would call.  
"Whom?" Zero asks, and the next moment he understands "Jude, calm down. I'll come as soon as I can" Immediately call and book the flight.

When he came in, he hugged him so hard and felt Jude trembling "It'll be all right" Zero has long held him in the arms "Where's Joey?"  
"Sleeping" Jude gasped.  
"OK, listen, I've got a suggestion" Zero took him by the hand so they both sat down "We can apply for a wedding, maybe we'll let Joey stay."  
Jude looks at his eyes full of tears "whose wedding?" Zero laughed weakly "yours and mine, ours" Jude sounds OURS in his ears, a word that somehow gives him hope. Most of all wants to keep Joey, but fears that might regret soon.  
"Jude? What do you think? "Zero is scared because Jude has been silent for a long time.  
"Thank you, I know you only want to help us, but why are you doing this?"  
Zero takes a deep breath, he wants to say it in the right way. "Jude, I love you, I always love you, you know me best, I always needed more time than you to understand. Since when the last time I saw you with the baby, it was all clear to me" he kissed him gently.  
Jude smiled for the first time "Okay, let's have a try."


	3. Chapter 3

Zero stands on the porch and watches how snow falls.  
It's been three years and he never regretted leaving LA and moved to Jude and Joey.

It was difficult at first. They have been fighting for a long time to keep Joey, but in the end it was all worth it. Now they were together and that is the only thing that matters.

It's Christmas again. Jude and Joey put ornaments on a Christmas tree and make cookies. Zero returns in house and looks proud of them. "Daddy!" Joey ran to his embrace, and Zero lifted him into his arms and kissed him in the forehead "My love, what are you doing?" Zero walked over and kissed Jude too. "We decorate the Christmas tree, will you help us?" Joey asks. "Of course" Zero took the Star and helped him put it on top.

When he let him down, Joey spins around the tree, and Jude and Zero look at him with a smile.

Jude could never imagine this happiness. And especially that Zero would leave all for the two of them.  
He felt guilty and unsafe for a long time, but Zero proved to him day-to-day that this is the right decision and he has never regretted.

Joey grew up in a happy and beautiful boy, and with him day after day the love between Jude and Zero grew too.

Sometimes Jude would go to his mother's grave and talk about how much his life changed.  
Especially a few months ago when the legal battle around Joey was finally over. They find out how Joey had finished in front of the school, but his mother had given him up and now they had full parental rights.

That night when Joey falls asleep, Jude and Zero sit together watching the snow fall and enjoy together in silence.  
"Do you know how much I love you?" Zero whispered. He always thinks he does not speak it often enough. Jude hug him "I do" than kiss him gently "Thanks" he adds happy. Zero knows exactly why and just hugs him tighter.

Jude still put gifts under the tree before going to bed. The night is cold and the snow is still falling. Ideal for nestle under the blankets in their room and enjoying each other.

In the morning woke up them laughing little one who apparently found gifts. Joey come in to their room "See what Santa brought..." and climbed between them with several boxes he could carry.  
Both of them help him open gifts and after that go down to make breakfast.

Zero looks at them and can not remove the smile from his faces. He got everything he never dared to ask.   
Although he dreamed of something quite different, he saw now how much he was wrong and thanked God every day for bringing Jude on his way.

"Jude, what do you think we're going somewhere these days?" Zero asks while Jude is reading the newspaper. "Where?" He says, interested. "Maybe we should visit Lionel, we have not seen it for a long time" Zero says.  
"Auntie Lionel!" Joey is already happy.

The next day they book a flight and organize everything they need.   
Lionel had been to them several times, and it is time for them to visit the city where both of them once lived.

LA looks a little different, and not as attractive as it used to be when Zero as a kid imagined success and glory. Now he just laughs and looks at Jude who carry Joey and wave to Lionel who came to them at the airport.

Zero knows that whatever he wanted is here, in his family and dear people, wherever they lives.  
And all he hoped this would be his future....


End file.
